runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Letoy
Hi there! Thanks Your doing good! If you want to leave a message for a user, just write on their talk page like how you did. I advise you to check out the Community Portal , you can find a wealth of information their to help you. Also, here on the RSC Wiki, we have a discussion system called the Yew Grove , you can set up small discussions there concerning the wiki. On the Yew Grove we are not a democracy, so you cannot set up a vote or poll there. If you want to set up a wiki-wide discussion, and you want to set up a democratic vote or poll concerning a major concern for the wiki, then go to the Voting Box, read the how-to, and set up a request. While your on the Yew Grove and Voting Box, check out the existing discussions and add your comment. Also, if you don't know yet, you can sign your comments on talk pages, yew grove, and voting boxes by writing ~~~ at the end of your comment. Thanks again for helping the Runescape Classic Wiki! 19:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Well I wanted to say your doing a good job getting the pictures ,but you should always make your pics as small as possible Thanks. User Isaacganz Talk 17:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Keep on helping! :What Issacganz means is to upload your images the size you usually do, but make them thumbnails when implanting them to articles. If you have any questions on this ask me on my Talk Page or check the Community Portal. -- 20:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thumbnails Thumbnails are smaller versions of regular sized pictures. They are usually used when a picture is too large, at which a editor makes a thumbnail of a picture (which makes it appear to become smaller), but when you click on the picture it turns back to it's full size. To make a thumbnail, go to the Insert menu when your editing a picture. Click on the first button with a sing picture frame on it. Doing so will open up a pop-up menu which you can add pictures which already exist on the wiki or pictures from your computer. Choose one and a menu will come up to customize the picture (Caption, etc). On the top of the menu, next to Size, click Thumbnail. From here you can choose it's size, where it will be located on the page (Next to Layout menu), etc. If you are having any trouble with this, please tell me. By the way, on the RSC Wiki, no questions is stupid, all questions are accepted. :) 20:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A Personal Image Hey Letoy! One of your old personal images (File:Letoy1.png) is currently unused. Do you want it deleted?-- 14:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how to answer you, but sure. :o ~Leto 01:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :You can still keep it if you want, but it would need to be used. 03:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : You can delete it, I wont be needing it anymore. =] ~Leto 02:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC)